So Easily
by Rosella-Marie
Summary: A mix of my two Becky/Adam stories! Becky sort of dealing with her feelings toward Adam, and then she eventually grasps the idea that Adam is a guy, and accepts him.


**So Easily**

** Aloha! I'm back haha. I'd just like to thank all the people who've reviewed my stories. It means a lot to me! :)**

** So, on to the good stuff! This story is a mix, or attempted mix, of my two Becky/Adam one-shots "All It Is" and "Change of Heart". I'm excited to attempt it. It has nothing to do with the song "So Easily" by Kathryn Calder, although it's a great song and you should listen to it! Again I'm sorry if I offend anyone who's Christian, cause I know nothing about it. So please don't get offended, but please do correct me if I get anything wrong! Just to make this a bit longer, Becky's song in here is something that I made up. It's not the lyrics to "So Easily"!**

** Geronimo!**

** Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi... :(**

Becky found out that Adam was a transgender at lunch. Jenna told her, and she nearly spat her sandwich out in alarm.

"What?!" She exclaimed, "Jenna, why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Well, I thought you knew." She said, "Pretty much everyone in our grade knows he's transgender!"

"It, it's a sin to live like that. He's a confused girl, and he needs my help."

"No, Becky, it's not like that. Adam is a _boy_, not a girl. You need to understand. He's not homosexual."

"But he's still a girl, and he was made perfectly by God. Why doesn't he understand?"

The two girls started putting their lunch away as the bell rang. The conversation that they just shared, they decided, wouldn't be mentioned except where no one else could hear them. Becky and Jenna walked through the doors of Degrassi and walked to class.

* * *

Tension was mounting between Becky and Adam. And many other people.

The others were worried about the play, but Becky and Adam? They were at each others throats one minute, the next, working cooperatively. It confused them. Becky was still determined to help him, but when she tried, he'd blow up in her face, saying that he didn't need her help. They'd go at it for a while, then fall silent. The cycle kept repeating over, and over, and over.

One day in Science, it got really bad.

_"Adam I-" She started._

_ "Becky, what don't you get about not bothering me about my, my way of life? I'm not gay, not lesbian, I'm not bisexual, I'm a guy who likes girls." He interrupted._

_ "Well I'm only trying to help you be happier!" She yelled._

_ "I don't want you help. I'm happy just the way I am." He exclaimed._

_ "But-"_

_ "But nothing. I don't need your help. All you're really trying to do is convert me to being what you think is supposed to be normal."_

_ "Like I said, I'm trying to help you be a happier, better you!"_

_ "A better me?" He screamed. "Like hell that's gonna happen. I'm happy with myself. But I'm done here."_

_ He stormed out of class despite the teachers protests. Becky followed, but went a separate way. _

_ Adam had wound up in the school garden. He thought over what had just happened. Laying down on the bench, he closed his eyes and fell asleep._

_ Becky sat at her favorite spot in front of the school. She pulled out her song book that she brought with her everywhere. She started writing, pausing to think and sing what she had, and kept writing. Making changes here and there, until she thought it was perfect._

* * *

Becky sat in her room, singing the song she wrote.

"_Am I changing? Am I drifting away from what I'm ment to believe? _

_ Accepting who he is, and who I am, and what we are together_

_ Is the hardest thing I've ever done._

_ Oh, forgive me now so I can move on_

_ I'm still faithful, but floating away_

_ He's in my mind all the time_

_ Is the world turning at a different speed? Or am I just dizzy?_

_ My head's been spinning round and round just thinking of things to say_

_ Accepting who he is, and who I am, and what we are together_

_ Is the hardest thing I've ever done._

_ Oh, forgive me now so I can move on_

_ I'm still faithful, but floating away_

_ He's in my mind all the time_

_ Time's ticking by_

_ Time's ticking by_

_ Passing me without looking back_

_ Oh, forgive me now so I can move on_

_ I'm still faithful-" _She stopped when she heard a knock at her door.

"Come in."

Her dad walked in and smiled. "Hey honey. I liked that song."

"Thanks dad." She smiled.

"A friend of yours just stopped by and asked me to give you this." He held out a small package.

Becky accepted it. "Tell them I say thank you."

"I would Becs, but he already left."

_**He?**_

"Oh, ok. Thanks anyway."

He nodded and closed her door behind him.

Becky opened the package and smiled. There was a mini fossil inside and a note.

_Hello Becky Baker,_

_ I know that's no formal way to start a letter. But I just wanted to say I'm sorry for Science class the other day. I feel like I've been the one who's given you the most resistance in terms of your beliefs since you came to Degrassi. _

_ So what do you say Becky Baker? Friends?_

_ -Adam Torres _

She folded up the note and put it back inside the box with the fossil. Becky then put the box with her "treasured possessions". Laying back down on her bed, she started humming her song. She closed her eyes and thought as well.

As the minutes ticked by, she was starting to think about how she felt about Adam. They had a rocky start, and definitely some bad times. But she did consider him a friend. She still was uneasy about the transgender aspect, but was starting to realize that, like Jenna said, it wasn't homosexuality.

When she called Jenna to talk to her about it, Jenna was surprised to hear that she was starting to rethink what she originally thought about Adam, but she was helpful. Becky was starting to slowly reconsider Adam. It was like her song. She felt like she was drifting away from what she was taught to believe. Her head was spinning from all her jumbled thoughts.

* * *

"Adam." She called out.

"Yes, Becky Baker?" He answered.

"My answer is yes, friends." She smiled as she caught up with him.

"Great! I still feel really bad-" Adam grinned back.

"Don't. I've also been giving you a hard time. So, I'm sorry as well." Becky finished.

"Well, you're forgiven, Becky Baker."

They walked to class together, and to Jenna's surprise, they didn't fight at all.

"So... did you two make out or something?" Jenna smirked.

"What?" Becky exclaimed, "Where'd you get that idea from?"

"You two are working together so well. No fighting or yelling or silent treatment, you're all... cooperative and happy."

"Well Jenna, sometimes conflicts can be resolved. And they don't always have to result in the two people making out." Adam laughed.

Jenna just laughed back, and Becky rolled her eyes and smiled at her two friends. _If only it could always be like this_, she thought. _When Adam and I aren't fighting and all three of us are just goofing off like normal friends. _

**Three weeks later...**

After the party at Fiona's loft, Becky and Adam were sort of...awkward around each other. They had kissed, but it was only a quick peck on the lips. It was _nothing_ like the kiss they were having now. Adam had his arms wrapped around Becky's waist, pulling her closer. Becky ran her fingers through Adam's hair, and then wrapped them around his neck.

Becky pulled away, and rested her forehead against Adam's.

"I can't believe we just did that." She grinned, "But I'm not complaining."

"Me either." He grinned back.

Adam leaned back down to kiss Becky again.

** Sooooo what did you think? Sorry if it was too much like either one of the stories, but it is a mix up so I can see how that would happen. constructive criticism welcome:) So tell me how I did, what I can improve on, and all that good stuff! Oh, and sorry if there aren't line breaks somewhere in there where the should be, I'm still confused about that.  
**

**-RMarie**


End file.
